


scream and shout

by encoru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Comedy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/pseuds/encoru
Summary: Baekhyun welcomes the new year with a bang.





	scream and shout

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [cheesenim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesenim/works) for this fantastic prompt! you're the tru mvp
> 
> also sorry for everyone who got multiple notifications about this T_T it wasn't my intention to spam; i was trying to post it once but i got an error then when i checked ao3 posted it multiple times shsjsk
> 
> anyway, i hope you'd enjoy

On Christmas eve, Baekhyun decides to get himself a sugar daddy.

He voices out as much in his group call, to which he receives a chorus of mixed responses from his best friends.

“What the fuck,” is Chanyeol’s instantaneous reply.

“Go for it, hoe,” is what Jongdae says.

Baekhyun laughs at both of them, sounding like one of those supervillains who thinks they have the whole universe wrapped around their scheming, pinky finger.

“It’s my new year’s resolution,” He explains.

A sigh sounds from the other end of the line. “Your new year’s resolution is to get a loaded hook-up?” Chanyeol chides. Baekhyun can’t see him, but he knows his friend is throwing him a look of disbelief right now, the kind that contorts his face and tends to make him look more funny than menacing.

“Yeah, yeah. What got into you, Baek?” Jongdae adds.

“My new year’s resolution is to welcome the next chapter in my life by leaving all the toxicity behind,” He lets out a satisfied sigh, pleased with himself. “That includes not being rich, because not being rich is toxic.”

Jongdae laughs louder. Chanyeol sighs into the receiver again.

“It’s not like you need the money,” Jongdae says.

“Just be careful, Baek,” Chanyeol warns. Another sigh and finally, he’s also laughing. “Let us know how it goes.”

Baekhyun lets out a giggle. “I know what I’m doing."

 

 

The truth of the matter is Baekhyun doesn’t know what he’s doing.

Well, at least not entirely.

The idea came to him after he got an involuntary tarot reading from Zitao, Sehun’s current boyfriend, when the latter brought the former to their company Christmas party.

“Your 2018 will be filled with money, love, and power,” Zitao had said.

This spiraled Baekhyun into action. Fate is only as good as man makes it to be, after all. The ultimate decision still lies in his hands; it is completely up to him how he will shape his destiny.

In Baekhyun’s case, the shape of his future comes in the form of one golden, phallic symbol.

And what he hopes is a pleasant visage, marked by years of living in wealth.

Baekhyun is not one for new year’s resolutions per se. He’s more of the kind who goes out and comes in with a statement.

Case in point: to start the year with a  _bang_ is his ultimate plan.

So with this in mind, he opens Grindr after what seemed like forever and launches his mission.

Baekhyun doesn’t need the money, really. He’s a grown 25-year old man with a stable job that earns him a paycheck sufficient enough to cover his mortgage and sustain his lifestyle. He’s not indebted at all, if you don’t count the few instances he swiped his credit card and spent a considerable amount of money on the newest releases in Nike’s men shoes and latest PS4 games. But even those were settled on time.

To simply put, he’s just really, really bored.

He unlocks his phone and launches the familiar dating app, updates his profile with a couple of his recent selfies. He considers adding a classic bathroom mirror photo that showcases his toned body at its full glory, but remembers about a hundred other men already have a similar photo as their display profile picture, so he abandons the thought. Baekhyun is many things, but being basic is not one.

Swipe to left, swipe to the right. Baekhyun hums and scratches his belly. On the offhand, it’s easy and simple.

An hour and a half of swiping on Grindr and Baekhyun starts to get impatient. He gets matches and a few messages here and there but so far no one has caught his attention enough for him to strike a conversation. He knits his eyebrows. Has the quality of men in this dating app dwindled? How come no potential sugar daddy shows up yet in his radar?

He continues browsing through profiles, right thumb already starting to hurt, when he lands on one that catches his eye. The stranger’s display picture is a photo that only shows his hands rolling the sleeves of his dress shirt, revealing toned and delicious-looking forearms.

Baekhyun licks his lips and sits up straight. He clicks on the picture.

 

_D_

_3.6 km away_

_25 years old_

_173 cm_

_Currently: Single_

_Looking for: Dates, Friends_

 

_I am actually looking for someone to baby. Hmu if you’re interested._

 

Baekhyun perks up. He’s  _not_ a baby but coincidentally, he’s also looking for someone to treat like a daddy. Or at least, that’s what he thinks.

He presses the ‘message’ button. Target found.

 

* * *

 

Three days after, Baekhyun receives a gift from the new intern in his workplace.

The gift is wrapped in Japanese paper and a tiny bow. Baekhyun opens it immediately. It’s a box of rum-infused dark chocolates and included along with it are a few gift cards to the churros place around the block.

Sweet. Literally.

He pops one chocolate into his mouth before he puts the box in the fridge at the pantry, but not without scribbling ‘BAEKHYUN’S’ on the lid first, knowing too well how his co-workers have the tendency to eat anything they find remotely edible.

As he turns around to make his tea, he comes face-to-face with the intern and the giver of the gift, Do Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun waves and smiles at him. Kyungsoo came in to the office two weeks ago in the height of the holiday season to offer some help with their company’s overwhelming workload at this time of the year. He is the epitome of plain and simple; he always comes dressed in a simple button-down and khakis, his shirt always tucked in and his pants always cuffed. His round eyes are hidden behind large half-frame glasses, which he pushes up every now and then when he talks to someone. Rumors also say the guy is interested in farming and making mean pasta in the kitchen.

Kyungsoo is cute, Baekhyun thinks. In the ‘I would kiss your hand because you’re such a grandpa’ cute kind of way. Still, he finds the guy endearing.

“Hey, thanks for the gift,” Baekhyun greets. “But you really didn’t have to come in today. It’s the holidays.”

Kyungsoo smiles. “But I wanted to. There’s nothing for me to do at home anyway.”

Baekhyun snorts. What he would give to have the privilege of having nothing to do again. “There’s plenty of you to do. Roll around on your bed, watch movies, sleep all day. Or I don’t know..hook up with someone. Or visit your girlfriend or boyfriend, if you happen to have one.”

The smile on Kyungsoo’s face disappears. Baekhyun gawks, realizing belatedly that this is not Jongdae or Chanyeol whom he can just casually joke around with.

“I’m single,” Kyungsoo replies later, his voice reduced to almost a whisper. “Anyway, do you need help with anything?”

Baekhyun chuckles. He almost wants to say  _help me find a sugar daddy_ but stops himself before his mouth runs faster than his brain again. As if.

 

* * *

 

 

Work during the holidays at Baekhyun’s office is either two things: bad enough to drown him or good enough to let him stay afloat.

Thankfully, it’s the latter for today. He still gets a couple of job orders, but they were easy enough for him to finish in an hour or less while watching Youtube playthroughs in between. He tasks Kyungsoo in answering online queries for their pages, which the intern does in practiced ease.

They finish their work right away and Baekhyun opts for an earlier timeout. Kyungsoo gapes at the suggestion at first, but Baekhyun assures him that it’s alright and the management wouldn’t mind. Almost everyone besides the two of them and a few people from the IT department filed for a work-from-home leave, even though they’re on vacation mode already and definitely  _not_  working. Meanwhile, Baekhyun and his intern are still here, suffering (a bit).

After work, Baekhyun offers to treat Kyungsoo to barbecue and drinks, which the intern accepts with a shy smile after some convincing. Baekhyun reasons it’s the least he could do because he didn’t get Kyungsoo anything for Christmas, and Kyungsoo just responds with a bow, all too grateful.

What a simple guy to please.

But two orders of samgyupsal and a bucket of beer later, Baekhyun is starting to think he might have overestimated himself. Because Kyungsoo is already on his fourth bottle of beer, and he doesn’t look like he’s stopping anytime nor does he seem drunk at all. It’s a little embarrassing considering he was the one who invited his intern to drink, but Baekhyun is actually a lightweight and can handle no more than one bottle. Anything beyond that either gets him pissed drunk or makes him want to puke his guts out. He hopes Kyungsoo hasn’t noticed that he’s exchanged sipping on beer for water long ago.

“Hey, do you want me to share you a secret?” Baekhyun says, deciding to stir their conversation to a different direction.

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows. “What is it, sunbae?”

Baekhyun laughs and drapes an arm over Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Drop the sunbae. Just call me Baekhyun. We’re friends, aren’t we? And we’re just the same age.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t seem convinced, but he nods anyway. “Okay.”

“Good. So about my secret,” He scoots closer to whisper on Kyungsoo’s ear, “I decided to find myself a sugar daddy.”

Kyungsoo leans back with wide eyes. Baekhyun tries not to laugh at how funny he looks. “You what?!”

“I said,” Baekhyun repeats. “I decided to get myself a sugar daddy. Y’know, someone loaded enough to financially support someone like me.”

“Are you indebted?” Kyungsoo whispers.

Baekhyun laughs. “No, far from it. Just want to see how it would be like. I’m curious, that’s all.”

“So..a hook-up?” Kyungsoo asks and jerks his fist up and down.

Baekhyun instantly stops him and covers his hand. “What the hell are you doing?” He says, laughing. “But I guess you could put it that way. Maybe also find out what it would feel for someone else to take the lead.”

Something flashes in Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Someone to dominate you.”

Baekhyun hums. “Yeah. I mean, new year, new me, right? I’m looking for a brand new adventure.”

The sides of Kyungsoo’s lips tug downwards, like he’s preventing a smile. Baekhyun smiles to himself and shakes his head; Kyungsoo probably finds the idea ridiculous but prefers not to say anything out of respect. It’s alright. Baekhyun didn’t expect someone as vanilla as him to fully understand this mission of his anyway.

Baekhyun watches his intern take a swig of his beer, finishing the rest of the content of his half-empty bottle in one go. The tips of his ears are already flushed pink, but Baekhyun thinks he sees a minute change in Kyungsoo’s posture, as if he’s become more confident and relaxed now. It’s probably the alcohol, but he’s glad to see the guy loosen up.

To Baekhyun’s amusement, Kyungsoo opens yet another bottle.

“Maybe I could help you with that,” Kyungsoo says and clinks his bottle of beer against Baekhyun’s glass of water before he takes a gulp.

Baekhyun just laughs. What help could Kyungsoo possibly give him? Maybe his intern is starting to finally get drunk.

 

* * *

 

  
  
The next morning, Baekhyun wakes up to a Grindr notification.

It’s a message from D, Baekhyun’s first prospect. He loads the app and opens up the message.

 

_D_

_Do you want to meet up on New Year’s eve? I want to invite you to dinner first, if that’s okay._

 

Baekhyun stares at his phone. New Year’s eve is tomorrow. Is he really doing this? Is he certain he wants to go down this route?

He purses his lips and drafts a reply. There’s no backing out now.

 

_Baekhyunee_

_i’m good with having dinner on nye ^^ see you tomorrow?_

 

Three dots in a bubble appear in their conversation window, signaling that the other party is typing. Baekhyun holds his breath in anticipation.

 

_D_

_Okay. I’ll make reservations at the restaurant now._

 

Baekhyun springs up and jumps on the bed, flailing while he dials Jongdae’s number.

His friend picks up at the third ring. “What?”

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun screams on the receiver. “He made reservations to a restaurant! I’m freaking shookt!”

“You’re..sshh - what?!”

“Shookt. Uhm, I’m-” He forgets Jongdae is not familiar with millennial speak. “Shaken up to the core. I’m impressed. My hook-up made reservations at the restaurant, you hear me? That’s classy. Peak sugar daddy culture.”

Jongdae chuckles. “You’re impressed because no one has done that to you before. Return the favor and make him a reservation for your ass.”

Baekhyun giggles. “That’s a good idea. Sorry, I just called to tell you that. Gotta go now, happy new year in advance!”

“Happy new bang!”

Baekhyun laughs and hangs up. He’s already running late for work but he has to send another response in Grindr first.

 

_Baekhyunee_

_may i make reservations with your penis as well? ;)_

 

A minute passes before Baekhyun gets his reply.

 

_D_

_Sure <3 _

 

* * *

 

It’s the last day of the work for the year and Baekhyun is running late with a deadline glaring at him, but it’s fine. He’s too happy to be bothered by menial work-related problems. He got a potential loaded rich hook-up and if that isn’t enough reason to celebrate, he doesn’t know what else is.

Baekhyun enters the office with a spring on his step, his late arrival be damned. He spots Kyungsoo walking back to his desk. He forewent his usual khakis today in exchange of jeans but the seams are still cuffed, and he’s wearing the most grandpa-ish socks that Baekhyun has ever seen. Cute.

He approaches him and pats the intern hard on the back, almost causing the guy to spill his coffee.

“Hey, intern!” Baekhyun says as a way of greeting. “How about going out again for drinks tonight?”

Kyungsoo stares at him. “What’s the occasion?”

Baekhyun grins and slings an arm around Kyungsoo. “It’s almost the new year, let’s celebrate! And I found the right hook-up!”

Oops.

Kyungsoo’s eyes comically widen but soon, he’s smiling too. “Wow. Congrats.”

Baekhyun rubs the back of his nape, suddenly conscious. He doesn’t know why he’s telling this to his intern of all people, but then again he’s always been open about almost everything to people he finds comfortable, and Kyungsoo just strikes him as someone who wouldn’t share secrets so easily.

“Thank you, I’m excited.”

Kyungsoo offers a smile. “I’m sure he’s just as excited to meet you.”

Baekhyun swats Kyungsoo on the chest. “Geez, don’t say that, you’re making me nervous. So, drinks later? My treat.”

Kyungsoo glances away. “Sorry, but I can’t accompany you tonight. I have a prior appointment.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun pouts. “Last minute holiday shopping?”

Kyungsoo smiles. There’s that shift in his expression again, as if he’s keeping an inside joke to himself. Baekhyun decides not to prod.

“Kind of, yeah,” Kyungsoo replies. “I’ll be shopping for a suit.”

“Ohhh,” Baekhyun smirks, then pokes Kyungsoo’s side. “A dinner date, huh?”

Kyungsoo looks like he’s about to break out into a laugh, but he pinches his nose and adjusts his glasses to collect himself. “Yes. Uhm. No. A wedding. Yeah, it’s for a wedding. Tomorrow.”

 _Who the fuck holds their wedding ceremony on New Year’s eve?_  Baekhyun is not convinced but he drops the subject, considering Kyungsoo already looks flustered as it is. Maybe he’s one of those guys who unironically cries at weddings and enjoys going to one, but don’t like admitting it for fear of being judged.

“Cool. Okay, then. I’ll see you next year after work, I guess!”

At this, Kyungsoo giggles. Baekhyun wonders what’s so funny but he waves him off and proceeds to his own desk. It’s almost lunch time. He still has a deadline.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun spends the last day of the year scrambling for something to wear.

He almost regrets not going with Kyungsoo last night in his journey of finding a suit. He could have gotten himself one as well and chatted with his intern some more, maybe talked him into spilling the truth about his real plans for New Year’s eve. Kyungsoo’s company is relaxing and comforting that Baekhyun finds himself easily drawn to him. He thinks the intern probably feels the same way, otherwise he wouldn’t have bothered humoring Baekhyun at all.

He scours his closet for his best dress shirts. He takes a photo of each option he finds and sends it to his group chat with Chanyeol and Jongdae, never failing to ask for his best friends’ opinions despite having the two away for a trip, with Jongdae in Jeju and Chanyeol in America.

In the end, he settles on a black dress shirt and dark skinny jeans, not wanting to come overdressed but not wanting to appear too casual either.

Baekhyun fixes his hair with a pomade, puts on some chapstick on his lips, and wears his most expensive-looking leather jacket. He gives himself another once-over in the mirror and smirks. He looks hot, if he dare says so himself.

His dinner with D starts on 8 pm at this Italian restaurant in Gangnam called Buona Sera. His date assured him that they will be eating only the best tonight since the restaurant is known for farm-to-table food and is included in the latest Michelin guide for Seoul, along with other details Baekhyun can no longer remember. He didn’t have the heart to tell D that he doesn’t really care as long as the food is great and free, since D offered to pay for their whole tab.

Baekhyun arrives at the restaurant ten minutes before their meetup time and discovers his hookup must really have an expensive taste. The waitress leads him to one of the secluded tables in the second floor located next to the window, where he gets a nice view of the streets below.

Baekhyun fiddles with the seams of his sweater. He berates himself for agreeing to meet up without asking for a photo of D beforehand. The man is rich — sure, they have already established that — but what if the guy backs out on him last minute? What if this man turns out to be a 50-year old douchebag who has a family of five and cheats on his wife for sex during his spare time? What if the man is a serial killer?

Also, what if — knock on wood — it turns out to be someone he knows?

Baekhyun shakes the negative thoughts away and places his hands firmly on the table before he starts to fidget and bite his fingers again. He glances at his wristwatch; it’s two minutes to eight. His date should be arriving any time now, probably even heading straight here after work.

He’s staring at the street lights outside when someone pulls the chair opposite his. Baekhyun looks up. He’s met with the sight of an incredibly handsome man sitting across him, making his jaw hang open.

The man is dressed in a navy blue suit, looking dashing than anything Baekhyun has ever seen in the last 60 days. His hair is combed to a sleek side-part, revealing a set of earthy features that make up his handsome face: a chiseled jaw, thick eyebrows, a sharp nose, plump lips, and round yet brooding eyes. Baekhyun could swear this man is the most attractive person he’s seen in a while, but there’s also something in him that is strangely..familiar?

It takes Baekhyun a few seconds before everything clicks into place. His suspicion is confirmed when the man opens his mouth and says in that deep voice that he knows so well, “Hi, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun covers his mouth, feeling his blood run cold at this (awful) realization. The man looks so stunning he almost didn’t recognize him.

It’s Kyungsoo, his intern.

  


Baekhyun tries to think of all the possible reasons that will prompt him to get out of this situation ASAP.

He knows that if Jongdae and Chanyeol could see him right now, they’d scream for him to run, reputation be damned.

He could say his house suddenly caught on fire. Or a friend broke up with his girlfriend and needs his comfort right now. Or maybe he could excuse himself by pretending to have an unwarranted stomachache and he could make a run for the bathroom, only to go outside and never come back again.

But alas, Baekhyun didn’t do any of those, even after he’s done with his meal. One, because the food is too good (Kyungsoo was right), and two, Kyungsoo is too handsome (Baekhyun was too blind).

Speaking of which, how could he have not noticed that Kyungsoo is  _this_ attractive? How could he let himself be distracted by the man’s signature cuffed khakis and plain shirts? How could he fail himself like this?

Baekhyun takes a sip of his wine. A part of him wishes this is just a product of a delirious dream, but another part also wishes it isn’t.

Kyungsoo places his own glass on the table, then asks a passing waitress for the bill. Baekhyun chances a glance at him. Kyungsoo throws him a smile and Baekhyun tries not to fidget in his seat.

“What do you plan to do after this?” He asks, forcing himself to return the smile.

Kyungsoo’s eyes darken. He points a finger under the table, so Baekhyun peers under, only to see Kyungsoo doing the jerking off motion with his right hand again.

“You made reservations with me, didn’t you?” Kyungsoo reminds him with a smirk.

Baekhyun is mortified.

 

Kyungsoo leads him to the deluxe room of a five-star hotel nearby, a five-minute walk from the Italian restaurant where they just had dinner at. He watches in silence as Kyungsoo scans the keycard and motions for him to enter the room first, tailing after him.

Kyungsoo hangs his coat in the closet. Baekhyun gasps when Kyungsoo begins to unbutton his shirt, causing the other man to look at him.

“Is there a problem?” Kyungsoo asks, an innocent look plastered on his face.

Baekhyun chuckles wryly. “ _You're_ the problem. Are we really doing this?”

Kyungsoo quirks an eyebrow, then begins to walk towards Baekhyun. Baekhyun steps back and clutches his coat tighter to his body.

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo starts, his deep voice going even lower the closer he gets to Baekhyun’s space, “You said you wanted a hook-up right? You agreed to have dinner with me, you agreed to come to this hotel with me. You said you wanted someone to dominate you for a change, and here I am.”

Baekhyun continues to walk backwards until his back hits the wall with a soft thud. Kyungsoo cages him, planting a hand on the wall right beside his face.

Kyungsoo’s eyes are darker than before, narrowed into a gaze that’s heavily clouded by want. Baekhyun gulps. No trace of the shy and comforting intern that he’s used to can be seen in him at all. Where has the Kyungsoo he knew gone off to?

“Now if you don’t want to do this with anymore, you can go. I’m not forcing you to have sex with me. Although can I just say,” His eyes flicker to Baekhyun’s mouth and licks his lips, causing a shiver to shoot up in Baekhyun’s spine, “I’d really love to eat you out right now.”

“Eat me out?” Baekhyun repeats, “On New Year’s eve?”

Kyungsoo smirks for the second time that night. What the fuck. Baekhyun is turned on and horrified all at once.

Kyungsoo holds his stare. “What do you say about my offer? Do you need more time to think?”

Baekhyun laughs. There’s really nothing else for him to lose anymore, aside from his reputation and sanity. There’s his untainted relationship with his intern, but he thinks that one flew out the window the moment Kyungsoo sat across from him during their dinner.

Besides, Kyungsoo is really _hot_ , now that Baekhyun looks at him closely. Sans the half-rimmed glasses he wears to work everyday, Baekhyun can now see the tiny mole on Kyungsoo’s left waterline. There’s another mole on the dip of his philtrum, another one on his upper lip, then another tiny one on his chin. Baekhyun is a little mesmerized, his hands itching to touch the moles one by one.

Baekhyun takes a look at Kyungsoo again, examining him. He knew Kyungsoo the polite intern was too good to be true, there’s gotta be a catch. This kind of revelation in Kyungsoo’s personality is the least he expected though.

The juxtaposition in the image of the Kyungsoo that he’s familiar with and the one caging him right now thrills him to the core.

Baekhyun is intrigued about the many surprises that Kyungsoo still hasn’t revealed and he’s eager to find out.

“Fine,” Baekhyun caves in and runs a palm on the slice of chest exposed by Kyungsoo’s unbuttoned shirt, “Give me an explosive night.”

Kyungsoo chuckles. “Gladly.”

Baekhyun pulls him by the collar at the same time that Kyungsoo leans forward. He’s not sure who closes the distance between them because he closes his eyes, but the next thing he knows, Kyungsoo’s plump lips are pressed flush against his, a tongue already licking at the seams of his lips. Baekhyun opens up but he nearly regrets not drawing a deep breath first because suddenly, Kyungsoo is devouring him like a hungry predator, kissing and licking his mouth with an ignited passion that steals the air out of his lungs.

He doesn’t even realize he’s grabbed a fistful of Kyungsoo’s shirt until his eyes flit open again, discovers Kyungsoo is now pressed against his frame. Baekhyun tilts his head to catch his breath, making Kyungsoo’s lips land on the spot just below his ear and jaw, and it sends another shudder through his body.

“Strip,” Kyungsoo orders. There’s something about his tone that tells he wouldn’t take no for an answer so Baekhyun quickly obeys, starting from his coat then to his shirt.

He’s already done with the first four buttons of his shirt when Kyungsoo takes that moment to suck on his exposed collarbones, teeth slightly pulling at the flesh. Baekhyun feels his knees buckle at the tickling sensation that Kyungsoo’s mouth gives him that he momentarily forgets about his shirt, until Kyungsoo fiddles with the buttons and removes the shirt himself, throwing it on the floor.

“You’re too slow,” Kyungsoo complains. He works on unbuckling Baekhyun’s belt next, then proceeds to unbutton his pants. Baekhyun lets out an embarrassing gasp when Kyungsoo pulls down his pants and boxers in one swift motion. Kyungsoo steps down on the clothes pooling around his ankles. Baekhyun gets the cue and steps out of them.

A shiver runs through Baekhyun now that he’s completely naked. Kyungsoo’s eyes trail over his body before he voices out his next command, “Bed.”

Baekhyun climbs on the bed, adjusts until he’s lying down comfortably on the pillows. He watches Kyungsoo remove his clothes without taking his eyes off him — watching Baekhyun watch him. There’s something about this silent confidence Kyungsoo is currently emanating that hits all the right spots in Baekhyun, particularly the one that tells him he wants to suck the living daylights out of this man in front of him, and he’s pretty sure it’s not just because Kyungsoo is taking his time in stripping out of his clothes, as if giving him a private show.

Baekhyun licks his lips the moment Kyungsoo sheds his last piece of clothing — his boxers. Because aside from the cute grandpa clothes, his politeness and efficiency at work, and his wealth, Kyungsoo proves that he is indeed a  _package_.

Kyungsoo climbs on the bed. Baekhyun scoots upwards to give him more room. Kyungsoo settles between his legs and hovers over him, his face back into that expressionless facade that Baekhyun is more familiar with, even though he can see lust churning in Kyungsoo’s eyes.

He’s suddenly aware that they’re pressed skin to skin, the warmth radiating from Kyungsoo’s body blending with his own too quickly, when he remembers something that has been lingering at the back of his mind the moment they got here.

“Am I supposed to call you daddy?”

Kyungsoo leans back, thick eyebrows furrowed into a tight line. “What?”

Swallowing thickly, Baekhyun tries to explain. “I mean, is that your set-up? When you said on your profile description you want someone whom,” He air quotes, “you can ‘baby’, does that mean they have to call you daddy in return? Is that how it goes?”

“What if I said yes?” Kyungsoo deadpans.

Baekhyun laughs awkwardly. “Then, we would have to stop because I’m not doing that.”

Kyungsoo scoffs. “And here I was, wondering why you’ve been silent. Turns out you were waiting for the right time to ruin the mood.”

Baekhyun gapes. Him, ruin the mood during sex? Unheard of.

“Watch your words,” He says before he places his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck, pulling him down.

Kyungsoo kisses him again, just as rough and hot the first time their lips connected. His tongue is incredibly warm inside Baekhyun’s mouth and he successfully pulls moans out of Baekhyun when he sucks on his tongue. Baekhyun fumbles blindly until his hand finds Kyungsoo’s half-hard cock. Baekhyun experiences a hint of revenge when Kyungsoo quickly hardens to full erection in his grasp with his fingers barely doing anything, but his joy gets short-lived when the other man bites and tugs at his bottom lip, causing him to moan loudly.

Kyungsoo pries his hand away and smacks him on the hip. “Patience. Who said you can touch me?”

Oh.  _Ohhh._ So this is how it is, huh.

“So I can’t touch you there?”

Kyungsoo nods.

“Can I touch myself then or nah?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head.

Pouting, Baekhyun traces a finger from the dip of Kyungsoo’s chest down to his abdomen, stopping just above his crotch.

“But I made reservations with your penis for this evening.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes soften and the corners of his lips tug downwards. Baekhyun knows he’s fighting back a laugh.

“You can enjoy the full benefits of your reservation later,” Kyungsoo assures him, “For now, just be good.”

Baekhyun briefly wonders if being ‘good’ in Kyungsoo’s book meant staying still without touching himself because if that’s the case, then he’s all too happy to comply with not having to do any of the work for once.

Kyungsoo brushes a thumb over his hip. “Let’s establish a safe word.”

“I’ll just pull at your hair.”

He gets a blank look in return. “Baekhyun.”

“Okay, fine, uhh,” Baekhyun racks his brain for stuff he just did recently prior to this. “Aha! Marinara!”

“Seriously,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “What else do you want —”

The rest of the words die down on his tongue when Kyungsoo leans down to lick on the stretch of his taut stomach before he moves to Baekhyun’s cock, his fingers circling around the base as his tongue maps the underside of his dick. Baekhyun shudders and grabs the sheets, his hips reflexively bucking up when Kyungsoo begins to leave light licks on the head of his cock, like he’s just savoring a treat.

Baekhyun ruts and tugs at the back of Kyungsoo’s head to push him closer, but Kyungsoo pauses and presses a hand on his hip.

“Do I need to tie you up?” Kyungsoo asks, but it’s more of a warning than a question.

Baekhyun attempts to laugh it off and rebuke him with a funny statement but Kyungsoo looks like he’s truly capable of doing what he just said (and probably so much more) that Baekhyun feels his throat go dry. Being restricted sounds interesting but he’s not sure if being tied up to the headboard on New Year’s eve while getting fucked is how he wants to welcome 2018.

He settles for a firm shake of the head as a response.

“Good,” Kyungsoo smirks and Baekhyun swears the gesture combined with that little praise sends another jolt to his dick. “Be good for me and I’ll make you feel incredible.”

Baekhyun nods. He fights the urge to buck his hips when Kyungsoo leans down once again, but only to wrap his mouth around his cock, his tongue swirling around the shaft while fingers stroke his length.

Kyungsoo’s eyes never leaves his body while he does so, even as he hums and bobs his head up and down, and it sends Baekhyun to an overdrive, pulling loud moans out of his tongue. The only thing that prevents his back from arching off the bed is the firm hand Kyungsoo still has on his hip.

“Fuck, your mouth feels amazing,” Baekhyun breathes out, chest panting heavily in every swipe of Kyungsoo’s tongue, every flick of his wrist.

Seemingly happy to be praised, Kyungsoo leaves another kittenish lick on the underside of his cock before his head pushes down further. The next thing Baekhyun knew, Kyungsoo is pushing his legs apart and lifting his thighs before he dives back down to plant a kiss on his hole.

Baekhyun almost screams when Kyungsoo flicks his tongue inside him without warning, pushing in past the ring of muscle. His grasp on the sheets tightens and his teeth clamps on his bottom lip the more Kyungsoo’s tongue moves around, the wet muscle a searing warmth that makes his cock throb.  

He’s tempted to touch himself with the way pleasure pools painfully in his groin but he knows he’s not yet allowed to, and the thought only makes him writhe more on the bed, his legs shaking. Kyungsoo notices this and rubs soothing circles on his inner thigh with his thumb, the soft gesture a huge contrast to the way he’s eating Baekhyun's ass right now.

Baekhyun is both relieved and disappointed when Kyungsoo lifts his head and puts his legs down, able to relax his tensed muscles a little. Kyungsoo’s mouth is slick with spit and his pre-come, his plumps lips looking even thicker from having been kissed swollen earlier.

Kyungsoo reaches over the bedside table and withdraws with a bottle of lube and a condom in his hands. The sound of the bottle cap opening makes Baekhyun’s breath hitch in anticipation. He doesn’t know why he’s nervous all of a sudden; this isn’t the first time he’s experienced this.

“Have you done this before?” Kyungsoo asks while he pours lube on his hands. Baekhyun watches him rub his palms together to warm it up.

“Getting fucked?” Baekhyun chuckles. “Yeah, but it doesn’t happen a lot. Hard to find someone who would willingly top in this economy.”

Kyungsoo laughs. “But why? You’re hot. It would be a privilege to fuck you.”

Baekhyun flushes. “I don’t know either, but yeah, you’ve made that clear.” He breathes deeply. “Speaking of which, I still haven’t forgiven you for keeping this a secret from me for three days, you cheeky intern.”

“I said I’ll help you find your hookup, right? But you didn’t believe me. Yet here we are.”

Baekhyun laughs dryly. He’s a little heady from this conversation they’re suddenly having.

“I mean, who wouldn’t have thought? The nerdy intern is secretly a kinky dom. I thought I knew you.”

Kyungsoo smirks. He taps Baekhyun’s legs, and Baekhyun complies by spreading his legs wide open. “There’s still a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows. “Aw, yeah? I wonder what other stuff you’re into.”

“A lot,” Kyungsoo hums. “And maybe you’ll find out soon, if you continue to behave for me.”

Kyungsoo ends the conversation by pushing slick fingers inside of him, two fingers suddenly prodding inside his entrance all at once. Baekhyun bites his lip; the penetration is still painful despite the liberal amount of lube Kyungsoo has poured into his fingers. His eyes flit shut when Kyungsoo begins moving them in a scissoring motion to spread his walls, giving Baekhyun no time to adjust.

Soft lips presses a light kiss on his thighs, on his chest, on his dick. “Relax for me, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun wants to argue that it’s not easy to relax when you have two fingers moving inside you, but he’s afraid Kyungsoo might stop, so he just nods.

Kyungsoo pulls out his fingers, pours more lube on his hand, then thrusts back with a third finger, which he crooks just enough to brush slightly against Baekhyun’s prostate. Baekhyun keens with a scream and his hands instantly cover his mouth, embarrassed by his noise.

Laughing, Kyungsoo reaches over and pries his hand from his face. Baekhyun tries to cover his mouth again, afraid he might make more lewd sounds in the next minute, but Kyungsoo secures his hand by intertwining his fingers with his and gripping it tight. Baekhyun’s brain kind of short-circuits at how weirdly romantic and intimate the gesture is given their circumstances, but he’s too turned on to comment on it, and he fears what he says next might ruin the atmosphere.

“Let me hear you, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo smiles. There’s a new hint of softness in his eyes that almost looks reverent, and Baekhyun holds his breath. It’s gone as quickly as it appeared, though, replaced with something darker and a look that says nothing but unabashed lust. “You’re just as loud as I imagined you to be.”

“Imagined?” Baekhyun laughs. “You fantasized about me?”

Chuckling, Kyungsoo nods. “Since the night you messaged me, I’ve thought about how beautiful you’d look spread out on my bed, how amazing you’ll sound when I have you pinned down as I fuck you hard. I’ve been thinking about you a lot these past few days.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Baekhyun says under his breath. Kyungsoo just laughs. “You’re so fucking hot.”

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo responds along with a twist of his fingers that has Baekhyun squirming in pleasure again, “You too.”

Kyungsoo moves his fingers, twisting them with a renewed speed that has Baekhyun’s cock throbbing and leaking. The heat in his groin is starting to become painful fast and just when Baekhyun thinks he might come from Kyungsoo’s fingers alone, Kyungsoo retracts his hand.

Baekhyun jolts up, a complaint ready on his lips, but he sees Kyungsoo opening a packet of condom with his teeth, and then he’s rolling the rubber on his cock before he slicks himself up with another generous amount of lube.

Kyungsoo pins his gaze. “How do you want me?”

Baekhyun chuckles. “What are my available options? Medium rare, medium, or well-done?”

Shoving him lightly on the chest, Kyungsoo laughs. “Shut up.” He runs a hand on Baekhyun’s spine. “Do me a favor and turn around. Get on your knees.”

Baekhyun obeys and scrambles on his knees, ass perked up in the air. The position makes him feel extremely exposed but now that his reservations are all gone, he wriggles his ass for show, earning him a laugh from Kyungsoo.

“Like my ass?” He asks with a smirk.

“I love it,” Kyungsoo complements him. “Say your safe word again.”

“Marinara.”

Kyungsoo giggles and shakes his head. “If you really scream that, I’m afraid I’d just think you got hungry in the middle of sex and developed a craving for pasta.”

“Whatever, just hurry and get on with it,” Baekhyun tuts, “Besides, it’s not like I’ll use a safe word tonight.”

“Ohhh,” Kyungsoo’s face darkens. “We’ll find out.”

After that, Kyungsoo pulls at his hair and pushes in slowly, the drag of every centimeter of his cock inside him a delirious sensation that makes Baekhyun hiss out of a mixture of pain and pleasure. Despite the thorough prep he’s had earlier, three fingers were still nothing compared to the feeling of Kyungsoo’s cock spearing him open.

Kyungsoo pulls out until the head and pushes back in with a hard slam of his hips, sending Baekhyun forward on the bed. His arms almost give way so he grabs the poles of the headboard for extra leverage.

Kyungsoo laughs when he notices this, voice already a little raspy from exertion, and the sound sounds so attractive in Baekhyun’s ears it make him want to punch Kyungsoo a little, if only he didn’t have the man’s dick thrusting in and out of him.

“Baekhyun, relax,” Kyungsoo splays a hand on his chest, fingers brushing against his nipples. “Take a deep breath. It’s going to get better.”

Baekhyun exhales and feels his muscles relax a little, not realizing the breath he’s been holding. Kyungsoo rewards him with a soft kiss on the small of his back and then he’s grabbing Baekhyun’s hips, his grip almost bruisingly tight when he snaps his hips with another hard thrust.

With this angle, Kyungsoo’s cock rubs straight into his prostate as he slams back into him, skin slapping on skin with each snap of his hips. An overwhelming pleasure floods Baekhyun’s nerves, coursing down to his toes, and he realizes the sharp cries echoing in the room are coming from him.

His grip in the headboard tightens until it’s starting to become painful, but Baekhyun could not afford to let go because he knows his knees might buckle if he does. That aside, the only thing holding him up right now are Kyungsoo’s hands on his hips, his fingers digging on Baekhyun’s flesh, grunts escaping from his throat in every unrelenting thrust.

Kyungsoo pounds and pounds into him until he's almost seeing stars. Kyungsoo seems so keen on fucking him into oblivion that Baekhyun loses track of time. It seems like they’ve been going at it for a long a while — with Kyungsoo slamming back into him and Baekhyun meeting him halfway — that he almost forgets it’s New Year’s eve and that, in fact, the year is going to change any time now. With Kyungsoo’s cock buried deep inside him and him panting Kyungsoo’s name, Baekhyun reminds himself. Great.

Somehow, the thought shoots another spike of arousal in his gut and Baekhyun is greeted by the overwhelming urge to come.

“What the fuck,” He manages to blurt out. 

“What?” Kyungsoo asks from behind.

Baekhyun hisses, shuts his eyes. “I’m so close, Kyungsoo,” He says in mild panic, “I really need to come. Now.”

“Fuck, me too,” Kyungsoo groans. “But it’s around a minute to midnight now, so hold it in.”

Baekhyun whips his head around to glare at the other man but he gets distracted by the distant sounds of popping and cheering below their hotel, which implies the year is indeed about to change very soon.

“Be good for me until the end, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo grunts. Fingers wrap around the base of Baekhyun’s cock, blocking his impending orgasm, and he almost cries because it’s all too much.

“Can you do that for me, babe?” Kyungsoo asks, breath ghosting over his ear. Baekhyun nods fervently.

“Great,” Kyungsoo says, smiling against his skin when he presses his face against Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun bites back a moan when Kyungsoo nips on the shell of his ear. “You’ve been doing so great, Baekhyun.”

A loud fizzle rings outside, followed by a crackling sound. Baekhyun glances at the hotel window and is greeted by the sight of a firework shooting up in the sky.

“Now, come,” Kyungsoo whispers in his ear as he releases his grip on Baekhyun’s cock, in lieu of another hard thrust. Baekhyun’s eyes widen; his muscles stiffen for a moment and then he’s spasming, the arousal in his cock clamping as his orgasm crashes over him.

Baekhyun comes with a loud cry of Kyungsoo’s name on his tongue but the sound gets drowned out by the explosion of fireworks outside. Kyungsoo circles his fingers around his cock, milking Baekhyun through his orgasm as he chases his own climax, hips stuttering.

Kyungsoo bites his shoulder when his own orgasm hits him and his grip on Baekhyun’s cock loosens. Baekhyun feels a wave of heat flood him, followed soon by the sticky feeling of Kyungsoo’s load dripping out of his ass.

Baekhyun finally collapses on the bed, chest heaving and pulse racing. It’s the most explosive orgasm he’s had in a while, and Baekhyun still reels from how Kyungsoo managed to make him feel that way.

Kyungsoo follows later, flopping down on the bed with a huff. His entire torso is glistening with sweat, his previously combed hair now in a mess, strands of hair matted down to his forehead. Baekhyun figures he’s not any better.

Reaching over, he brushes the stray strands of Kyungsoo’s hair. Kyungsoo has his eyes shut tight, mouth hanging open as he pants. He’s so sweaty but he’s thoroughly blissed out, face now relaxed. The after sex glow makes him look even more handsome and fuck, Baekhyun is tracing the many moles on his face before he could even stop himself.

“Holy mother of fracking fuckity fuck,” Baekhyun mutters. “You’re fucking amazing, you fucker.”

Kyungsoo opens his eyes and laughs. “Has it ever crossed your mind to stop cursing like a sailor as your new year’s resolution?”

It’s Baekhyun’s turn to laugh. “No. Why would I ever? You know what my real new year’s resolution is?”

Kyungsoo quirks an eyebrow. “What is it?”

Baekhyun rolls on his stomach, leans in to steal another kiss from Kyungsoo’s lips. He cups Kyungsoo’s face, notices he has moles on his ear as well, so he kisses that too before he whispers, “To start the year with a bang.”

Kyungsoo giggles, his eyes crinkling into crescents. “Happy new year, then.”

Baekhyun kisses him again. “Happy new year too.”

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun comes back to work with a renewed vigor and motivation he hasn’t felt in a while. His holiday break is now completely over but he still feels fresh, which to be frank, is already a feat in itself. He feels as fresh as the tender bruises and love bites that still litters his skin, thanks to his steamy end-of-the-year romp with Kyungsoo. He thinks he won’t forget that experience in a while and also, god bless whoever invented turtlenecks.

Baekhyun clears his throat and schools his face into a blank expression before he enters their department’s work room, just in case he appears too ecstatic and anyone notices and gets the wrong idea. Jongdae and Chanyeol are back in the office from their respective trips and he knows he won’t hear the end of it once they learn about what the mess he recently got himself into.

He greets his co-workers with a smile as he passes them by. To his surprise, he sees Jongdae and Chanyeol leaning over his desk, obviously fussing over something. The two give him an amused look when they see him approaching.

Baekhyun throws his arms around his best friends. “Hey, happy new year, friends! What’s up?”

Chanyeol shakes his head in mock disbelief. “I can’t believe you, Baekhyun.” Jongdae giggles.

Upon closer inspection, Baekhyun learns there’s a gift bag placed on his desk, tied with a ribbon.

Baekhyun untangles the ribbon and takes out what’s inside, only to almost drop the gift when he learns what it actually is.

It’s a brand new cock ring. Inside the bag is a small card, with a short note written on it. Baekhyun reads the note under his breath.

 

_Here’s to more fucking in 2018. Happy New Year! - Kyungsoo_

 

Baekhyun wheezes. What a way to start the year right.

**Author's Note:**

> [shrieks] sorry nut sorry
> 
> i'd also like to take this opportunity to formally announce that this might be the /last/ fic i'll be putting out in a while? ever? i'm not sure. anyway, thank you so much to everyone who read my works until now; your support means a lot, esp to content creators like me who thrive on feedback. i had fun writing about exo and exploring their relationship dynamics in the most ridiculous AUs i came up with, all while practicing my creative writing 'skills', even if there wasn't that much to begin with.
> 
> fic writing was a fun creative outlet but as the year comes to an end and i become another year older (jfc), i realized i wanted to divert my writing first onto more pressing irl matters. that being said, thank you for being with me in this journey (you guys know who you are!). thank you for indulging me and my weird ass humor. let us all continue to love exo and live happily.
> 
> happy hoelidays and may 2018 be good to all of you. as a parting gift, here's my favorite baeksoo [pic](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DQkHP4nVwAU3Gq4.jpg) ♡


End file.
